comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sixshot (Earth-7045)
Few Decepticons are as feared as Sixshot, either by the Autobots or by their own comrades. As the first Transformer Six-Changer, able to assume six different modes, he is officially designated as a "Solo Transformer Assault Group" (or "S.T.A.G."), but is more colloquially known among those who know and fear him as a "one-robot army." Sixshot's destructive ability is the stuff of legend, a gleeful murderousness that is matched in ferocity only by the intensity with which he sets to the bloody tasks given him. He is not to be mistaken for a mindless weapon, however—he is highly intelligent, and not without honor of a warped sort. He grants due respect to any opponent he deems worthy, and always speaks well of them after he has inevitably dispatched them to, as he likes to put it, "the great junkyard in the sky." These attitudes are reflective of Sixshot's understanding of the inevitable end that waits for a warrior such as he, and the hope that when his own end eventually arrives he will be remembered in the same way. But that end will be long in coming, for Sixshot believes that life is only worth living for as long as there are opponents who can challenge him. While all this is bad enough for his opponents, the experiments done to Sixshot to make him a Six-Changer have damaged his psyche. Before the war, Sixshot was the more cold and calculating type, with his preference towards honor emphasized in martial arts practice. Afterwards, however? While off the battlefield, modern day Sixshot is actually quite a jovial person, willing to mingle with the other troops no matter their personality or morality. When in his role as a warrior, Sixshot takes on a more dark and brutal personality which is easily able to intimidate those around him and leave them in a state of fear. He also possesses a strong compulsion to viciously kill when engaged in combat as he displays extreme irritation at the thought of being unable to kill anyone when orders don't call for it. The speed at which he changes between these two roles is often borderline comical. He will often swing sharply from friendly and jovial to intensely terrifying at a moments notice and back again, much to the horrified confusion of other people. History to be added Powers & Abilities Sixshot= |-| Pre-Six-Changer= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Sixshot's T-cog was created with Six-Changer technology from Project Endgame. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ****''Tank alt. mode'' ****''Car alt. mode'' ****''Stationary cannon alt. mode'' ****''Mechanical winged wolf alt. mode'' *****''Sharp Teeth'' *****''Sharp Claws'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Master Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Martial Artist' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' *'Expert Driver' Weaknesses *Is undeniably mentally unstable Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Alternate modes *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Hypersonic concussion blasters' *'Jet mode guns & missiles' *'Tank mode turret' *'Stationary cannon mode' Trivia *Sixshot's expanded personality post-upgrade is based on Red Death from the The Venture Bros., while his pre-upgrade personality is based on his Transformers: The Headmasters counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vaporex (Earth-7045) Category:Former Neutral Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Six-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Animal Traits Category:Canine Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Avian Traits Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Martial Artists Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Driving Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Insanity Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Sixshot